MechQuest Storyline
Allien Invasion Prologue Mechquest begins in a shuttle on its way to Soluna city, heading mainly for the G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity. The player starts with the rank of "newbie pilot" , and is a candidate at the G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity. The player can see a message from "Kingadent" Slugwrath (presented by Dooder) the unanominously both king and president voted tyrant of Soluna City, saying that he has declared war not with the aliens, but with all of alienism, that attacked them , "But not to be afraid as all our base do not belong to them." He thinks that his army could easily defeat the aliens. Worsh is piloting the shuttle , and was one of the worsest shuttle pilots in the galaxy, that is said to be big, mostly said by his catchline: "Watch me fly, I'm like a rock on the wind". The first boss, the Rifle Master can be fought using "Captain" Cyz Zero's quest. Soluna City! The shuttle pilot ,Worsh ,crashed in Soluna city. This city includes a: 1. Mech Shop:"Tek's mech" ; 2. Pizza Shop:"Mecharoni Pizza" ; 3. Cinema: "Cinemech" that currently features Snowmech and the seven gnomes, and Artix vs. the Undead coming soon 4. Hospital; 5. Police Station ; 6. The "Knife and Spork"; 7. Soluna Galactic Museum; 8. Star Captain's Club; 9. Hal's Haircuts; 10. Clothes Shop; 11. Energy Saber Shop; 12. Car Shop: "Pontimech" 13. G.E.A.R.S. University. The city is not finished at the moment, the hospital, light saber shop, cloth shop and museum are not yet open. The weather in the Soluna city is always beautiful, and it was hinted by the tooltip you get when you hold the mouse on the door, that this is gained by a technology, and sometimes fails, when power falls out. The player can fight the invaders by simply cliking on the "BATTLE" button . G.E.A.R.S. University A hard test The G.E.A.R.S. University had a very hard test. Only Starbuck ,Prof. Denera's TA has passed the test easily. When the player take the test he set a new high score and don't get as badly hurt as him showing that you are not a complete noob after all . The player wakes up in the hospital , where Nurse Helia was surprised her medicine worked . Everyone at the university is impressed , even Dean Warlic , who isn't impressed by anything much. The Player is then accepted into G.E.A.R.S. University. A Buggy Problem Every year the G.E.A.R.S. University have a problem with the bugs . But that year haved some minorer problem with them . But was needed help of some specialist exterminators , piloting Exterminator mecha''s . If the player tryes to defeat a bug , that was a mega spider , he can't defeat it with the help of a ''Deluxe mecha roni or up . After the bug problem was solved , the classes could begin ... Energy Weapon 101 The first class there right now is called , Energy Blades 101 where you fight other students with weapons similar to lightsabers from Star Wars. The class is teached by Master Tsuba , a old friend of the Dean , Warlic . For every 5 levels he pass , the player unlocks a new belt (the first belt is the yellow belt , and the final belt is the black belt) , and a new lightsaber . Master Twang was the most powerfull student in the energy wepon 101 class , until the player broke his record , and becomed the best lightsaber fighter in the G.E.A.R.S. University . After the player completes the class , he can acces some mecha-sized lightsabers . Class A finished , the next one shall be Mecha Combat 101 . The Police Station The Soluna Police Departament The Soluna Police Departament(The S.P.D.) was open , and the Police Chief , Duncan , reported that someone stealed some bikes , and finded some T-shirt , inscripted Howl's angels . The player goes to meet them and find their leader , Cain S. Lupus , Kerberos and Jack , that were running on bikes . After that were stealed : 500 pies , construction materials , a lunar capacitor , a observer , hard construction hats , cooking ingredients and many other thing . On the Falconreach road , something was building . Going Undercover After the building is ready (that was an observer), Chief Ducan sends the player in an special undercover mission in the base. He is asked some questions by werewolfs, even by Cain S. Lupus himself, that next he reveals his plan: he wants to use the telescope to reflect the light in some pies made by his grandmother to make the pies transform everyone in Soluna city to be werewolfs,by simply eat them .The player reveals that is an undercover agent, and is attacked by Cain S. Lupus. He then escapes and goes to stop the transport. The Pie Transport The Werewolfs sent a transport. The player has to go to The Knife and Spork, defeat an client , who has transormed into a werewolf , defeat the werewolf that sended the pies .Then the player take the pies , but the werewolf that sended the pies was trying to escape , but the player block his way and defeat him . And so , the player saves the city ! A messy revenge Then, Cain S. Lupus, angry for stopping his transport sends his second bodyguard, The Mega Lupus, named Kerberos, and then Wolfguy Jack, in a powerful Mega Lupus, his first bodyguard, to atack The SPD. After he fails, the player can accept the challenge from Cain S. Lupus, that was piloting the most powerful Mega Lupus, in a 1v1 duel. If the player wins , the player recieve the rank of police chief and can access a special SPD shop ,were can buy a Weremecha . Ghost Hunting The Ghost Hunter A new shop has opened appear: The Magic shop. It is run by Mysterious Johnson. When the player goes to collect a pair of glasses, he pushes a Red button (labelled 'DO NOT TOUCH'), letting many spirits escape, owning a favor to Mr Johnson. The player must capture ghosts using specially made ghost traps. At Rank 4, Mysterious Johnson has some Fortune cookies. At Rank 8, Master Myzor, advisor to Mysterious Johnson, can answer yes/no questions. This is all that is known so far. Spooky Quest At Rank 21 , the player can have new mecha , and a boss fight . Mecha Combat 101 Semester I A new class opened , the Mecha Combat 101 . The player go late at the hours for 3.056 seconds , and is obligated to wear a stupid hat , by Aleysia , that is a very stricted teacher . At level 1 , the player must defeat 1 mecha . At level 2 , the player must defeat 2 mecha without repairs . At level 3 ,the player must defeat 3 mecha . At level 4 , the player must defeat Prof. Denera's TA , teacher assistant , piloting an Hammerhead V1 . At level 5 , the player must defeat 2 medium mecha At level 6 , the player must defeat 3 medium mecha . At level 7 , the player must defeat another TA , piloting a Hammerhead V2 . At level 8 , the player must defeat 2 tought opponents . At level 9 ''' , the player must defeat 3 tought opponents . At '''level 10 , there are 4 mechas to defeat . At level 11 , there is another TA ,piloting The Hammerhead V4 . Then the player gets the grade of A++ , and get a Dunce Cap , and can go at the classes without geting late , and help other students . The first semester of class B completed! As Semster I ends , the second one will be even more hard . The Invasion begins The Shadowscythe invasion has begun ! The Shadowscythe forces were just sending drones to fight ( monster you encounter at the battle button ) but now their troops have finished their setup for their planetary invasion : the first alien invasion ever has officialy begun ! The Soluna City was under heavy assault by a 4.000.000 shadowscythe troops . The city blockade was preventing the alliens to enter the city , because they were needed to ne hold outside the city , because they could destroy the whole town ! Eddie has sended a Mobile Mecha Repairing truck to repair mechas , and don't be needed to go at Tek's shop for repairs . G.E.A.R.S. Blockade It was unlikely that they will recieve help from the Planetary Defense Forces (PDF) , so Syz Zero was inviting all G.E.A.R.S. University students to help in the battle against the hostile invaders , and now they were having hope because the player was there . Captain Syz Zero didn't knowed much about the invaders , but when he flyed with his ship he see some Mobile ShadowBases , some mobile "labs" that the shadowscythe forces use to make their setups , and instructs the player to destroy them if he see one . The enemy commander 1.000.000 shadowcythe forces were defeated , leading to the first victory ! The students were hardly pushing back the students , and when the next 1.000.000 shadowschythe forces were defeated too , this leaded to the second victory . Each victory was represented on Syz Zero's battle map , like an explosion . But his map also represented something else : their commander ! As 3.000.000 enemyes troops were defeated , the third victory take place , but their commander aproached the defense . The final battle was about to come . As the army is defeated , the enemy commander could be fighted by the player . The player can battle a Shadow commander and don't unlock nothing , or can fight a Shadow general and unlock the salvage shop . The Hospital P.S.S- I love to spell like an idiotic mentally challenged person.